Poppy
Poppy was... A house guest on BB1 and on AS1 she was remembered from season for be an Social and Challenge threat but was a snake. A houseguest on BB1 During week 1 he hit it off with Dylan and Melissa almost instantly forming an alliance called Fab and Crazy, However the 3 off them did not really vote with each other. When Dan one the first HoH she decided to lay After the losing the PoV She voted Emma to get some Peace. During week 2 Melissa had won HoH. which was good for she kept laying low She wasnt picked for PoV Miles ended up winning, With Gabbie and Mac on the block she voted Mac but echo left in a 5-3 vote Poppy was wanting to target Dan cuz he was starting to look like he could coast and end up winning the whole season, so she tried her best in the Hoh but lost and wasn't picked for veto so she voted out Echo over Shane. After Echos elimination Poppy was able to get an HoH win and Nom the friends Dan and Miles for eviction. her alliance wanting Miles gone but she wanting Dan gone. When she won PoV she kept the noms the same and when it was a 3-3 tie she had to brake and chose who went she chose Dan. After the eviction Dylan was not happy with her Saying she went against the alliance however she believed sense she never said she would send Miles home in a tie she was in the right. She was unable to play in HoH and Kelly won putting her and Mac on the block. Poppy won veto and saved herself and Dylan went up in her place. she voted Dylan sense he was starting to blow up her game. The next week was chill for her expect for she and Melissa chose to end there alliance poppy didnt win HoH nor Pov and voted out Miles over Kelly After Miles eviction Poppy formed a new alliance with out sliders Phil and Mac called The Shadow, she won Hoh and Put Kelly and Shane up but her nom Kelly won PoV removing herself forcing Poppy to put up a new nom either one of her brand new alliance members or an old alliance member who was still a friend. She put up Mac and was sad to see him leave. Poppy was unable to play in the HoH and saw Kelly win she put her and Shane up. She was annoyed to find out that Phil voted Mac. She was happy however to see Phil win PoV hoping he would remove her. But he didn't and he removed Shane which kept her on the block now up against Melissa. it ended up in tie and Kelly sent her packing making her the 5th Juror Player History Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HoH History Big Brother All-Stars 1 Competition History Voting History | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}